Chosen
by OhLookATVSeries
Summary: Henri thought she left the fighting at home, but when she moves in with her Aunt in LA, what causes her to become the most prized and hunted thing in LA and why is Angel so intersted in her? T for wiggling space
1. Henri, Kairi and Gunn

**I had a brainwave, and it's exceedingly boring with the rain…. So I present to you Chosen, which will involve the gang from Angel post 'Not Fade Away'. Cordelia did not die… in this story anyways. Connor is also non-existent, because I'm not a massive fan of his. I do own Henrietta, Donovan and Paige Smith and Kairi Quinn. I don't own Angel or the All Stars/Converse Brand. **

Henri sat at a bus station, waiting quietly with her luggage. With her father and mother fighting, she decided it would be a good time to leave. A car pulled up and a woman stepped out.

"Oh, hello there Hen, thank goodness you called." Henri's Aunt Kairi came over. The station was nearly empty, considering it was midnight and very cold. "Quickly now, let's get your things in the car."

After packing the car and getting into it, Henri shivered as they drove through the streets of LA. "Thanks for taking me in Kai." Henri said, watching the lights as they flew by.

"Donovan is such a stupid man. I don't know what Paige was thinking." She sighed in reply. Donovan, Henri's father, and Paige, Henri's mother, had always had an explosive relationship. It was hopefully going to be a better change to Washington.

"Yeah, neither." Henri leaned against the window. "What do you do now?"

"I work at a law firm! How exciting is it? The boss is the nicest guy ever too. He is really concerned about everyone and loves helping out." Kairi chirped, turning into an expensive estate.

"Whoa, hang on." Henri smiled. "You live _here_? How?"

She turned into 4 Wolf Avenue, on the Hart Estates. "Since I work where I work, I get a new house, car and salary." She smiled in reply getting out. "You can come into work tomorrow."

"If I wake up." Hen replied, going up stairs into a spare room. It looked bland, with white walls, a double bed, a walk in robe and mirror.

Kairi came in after her. "You'll be getting a desk tomorrow. Then we have to go to your new school, get your books."

Henri sat on her bed. "Deal. Night Auntie Kairi."

"Night kiddo." Kairi shut the door.

After freshening up, Henri looked at herself in the mirror. Light brown hair and emerald green eyes was what was reflected. Turning around and opening the first bag, she grabbed a poster out and put it on the wall. It was of her and her mother. _Henrietta + Paige_ was the title, with the slogan _We're Miss and Mrs Smith… We don't need a Mr_ written down the bottom. Laughing, Henri hopped into the bed and closed her eyes, waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

The next morning, Henri got into jeans and a t-shirt and put her favourite aqua Converses on. Going down stairs, Kairi was talking to some guy over breakfast.

"Morning Kairi." Henri called, feeling a little awkward.

"Oh, hello Henri!" Kairi got up and motioned for her to come and sit. "Henrietta, this is Charles Gunn. Gunn, this is my niece Henri Smith."

The African American man stood up and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Henri."

Henri shook his hand delicately. "You too."

"You coming into Wolfram this morning?" Gunn asked, sipping away at his coffee.

"Uh, yeah. I was told I _had_ to meet the boss." Henri laughed, tucking into her cereal.

Gunn looked at Kairi smiling. "Kai, what have you been saying to her?"

"Nothing much." Kai smiled guiltily. "Here, I'll be back in 5 and then we can go to work."

With this, Henri discarded her breakfast and grabbed her backpack full of items to keep her amused for the day.

"You ready?" Kai saw Gunn drive off, waving to her.

"Sort of." Henri's eyebrows rose at the scene.

"Good."

**So…. How was it? R & R Thanks Guys!**


	2. Meeting the Boss

**Can I just say it will be a very AU season… Should have mentioned it earlier sorry. I might have some snippets of some episodes, but other than that… AU! I (regrettably) do not own Angel. Or Buffy, who is mentioned in this chapter XD I do own Kairi Quinn and Henrietta Smith. **

When Kairi parked her car in the second basement, she and Henri went into an elevator and went up two levels to the ground floor.

"Good morning Harmony." Kairi smiled, signing herself in.

"Morning Kairi! How are you?" Harmony smiled also, looking at Henri. "Here's your visitors badge Henrietta Smith." Harm gave her the badge. "Enjoy your stay at Wolfram and Hart."

Taking it gingerly, Henrietta nodded in thanks. Leaving Harmony to talking on the phone, the pair got into an elevator and went up to level 10. "Harm's a little more chipper than usual." Kairi said more to herself. "Must have been that blood Angel gave her."

With this, Henri looked at her aunt wide eyed. "Blood?"

"Yeah. Harmony is a vampire, with no soul. My boss, Angel, is a vampire with a soul." Kai explained without unease.

"_Vampire_?" Henrietta breathed.

"Don't worry, only the rogue ones will get you."

"Not helping Kai." She replied. When the elevator came to a halt, Henri followed her aunt to an office.

"Welcome to my office. Uh, Angel will be coming down in ten, so in the meanwhile, why don't you sit there and play with your iPod." Kairi pointed at a seat in the corner. "I need to go and see Gunn quickly."

"Angel, those demons from Pylea are here and they look angry." Harmony chirped into Angel's mobile phone.

"Get Wes or Gunn, Harmony, I'm busy."

"What, with Cordelia?"

"Harmony!"

"Ok, ok, whatever, deal with it." Angel hung up the phone and walked into Kairi Quinn's office, which was empty. "Kairi?" He called uncertainly.

"Hi." A voice came from the corner. Angel looked at her.

"Um, who are you?" Angel asked in a polite tone, with surprise sneaking in.

"Henrietta Smith. You can call me Henri. I'm Kairi's niece." Henri looked up at the guy. Brown eyes, brown hair and brooding. She could see why he was called Angel. "And you're Angel?"

Angel looked surprised. "Yeah, I'm Angel."

"Do you know where your aunt went?" Angel looked at her carefully.

"To see one Charles Gunn. I have no idea why either." She added, seeing Angel's mouth open.

Angel sat in another chair. "I'll wait."

"You're a vampire." Henri stated.

"I am."

"It was a statement. You _are_ a vampire."

"So?"

"How can you walk around? With the sun and all, I would have thought this place was like blackout central." Henri paused her iPod and put it away.

"Well, there's… It's complicated, but there's a barrier so I can walk around during the day." Angel shrugged.

Henri looked at Angel sideways. "You seem nice. Like, you don't like being a lawyer much, right? You seem more hands on."

Angel chuckled. "I was more 'hands on' as you say. But, I decided to see if I could change a bad thing."

Before the conversation was finished, Kairi walked back in hurriedly. "Oh gosh, Angel, I'm so sorry, Gunn just needed some help with something."

Angel stood up. "No, it's no problem. I was just getting acquainted with Henri here."

Kairi looked up, shocked. "Oh?"

Henri smiled. "It's cool Auntie Kai. You have an awesome boss."

A nervous laugh came from Kai. "So, Pylean demons. What do they want?"

Angel went all business. "I don't know, some sort of scroll we 'apparently' stole. We didn't. I checked with Wes. Gunn will smooth it out. I'm wanting paperwork about someone we need to contract in for say… a week?"

"I'm your PA, and so I'm going to ask who, when and why?" Kairi looked at him patronisingly.

"Buffy Summers, next week. We found an extra-large coven moving into Sunnydale. We were meant to neutralise it, but the Partners got all tardy about the whole thing." Angel said grumpily.

"Do you want me to just call her?"

"Yeah ok. But don't make me look like a needy one or something ok? I hate it when she gets calls and does her whole 'Why can't Angel deal' thing."

"Yes boss." Kairi sat down and went through a phonebook.

"Hey, you." Angel stood in front of Henri, smiling down at her.

"Hey me."

"Don't be a stranger."

"I'll try." Henri smiled.

**R&R **** thanks for reading and get ready for the next chapters. :D**


	3. Mila, Jamie, Aurora and Alexandos

**DISCLAIMER AT START OF STORY ****I only own Kairi and Henri! Buffy is not mine (she is featured at the end of the chapter ) Anything else which has been mentioned (e.g. Converses etc) I don't own either. Thanks!**

After a lengthy day, which included getting new school books, a new desk and chair and a laptop, Henri sat absentmindedly in the middle of her room, looking at her handiwork. Posters on one wall, wall stickers on another, her desk was already full of books and her bed had a purple and pink doona cover on it.

Kairi came in with towels for her. "Nice work Henrietta." She commented, looking around.

"Kai, what's school like here?"

Her aunt sat down beside her. "Uh, not sure. I guess like DC. The Acadamy is really good, I promise. I even asked Angel about it before you came, since he made it."

"Ok. I'll trust his judgement and get back to you both tomorrow."

"Night." Kai stood up.

"Night."

The next morning, Henri slid into a pair of jean leggings, another t-shirt and her other pair of converses, her purple ones. Putting her hair up in a ponytail, Henri packed her bag and went down stairs to see once again, Gunn was sitting at the table.

"Good morning Gunn." Henri sat beside him. "I'm surprised to see you here again."

"I come here for breakfast regularly." Gunn replied, giving her a cup of juice. "Excited for school?"

"Not sure. The A.A.L.A. sounds cool." She had looked at it on the net last night after Kairi left. The A.A.G was the Angel Academy of Los Angeles , set up by Angel for children whose parents slash carers worked or did business with W&H. It was mainly a human populace, with a night school for Vampires that happened just like normal school, except involved a different system.

"Good." Kairi came out balancing three plates of pancakes in her hands. "Apparently you were flunking Math in DC."

"Yeah, but the teacher hated me." Henri looked at her. "Promise."

"Yeah well you better do well, or I'll make you do janitorial at Wolfram." Kairi threatened putting a mouthful of pancake in her mouth.

"Ok, ok." Henri started to eat her lone pancake, grumpy.

Gunn looked at Kairi. "Give her a break." He chuckled. "She hasn't been here for a week yet Kairi."

She turned red. "Sorry sweetie. I just want you to do well."

"I know. Just don't pressure me." She finished her pancake and started on a piece of toast.

"Alright then." Kairi put her hands up in surrender.

"Ok, you have fun at school." Gunn smiled, watching her get up. "Bus leaves in 10 minutes!" He called out as she grabbed her bag.

Stepping off the school bus, Henri took in her surroundings. Green grass, laughing students; it looked like a good school. Being half way through week 5 back at school, Hen got a few stares as she went into the administration.

A woman looked up. "How can I help you today?"

"Hi, um, I'm Henri Smith. I mean, Henrietta Smith." Henri corrected herself.

The woman tapped away on a computer. "Smith, Henrietta V.?"

"Yes, that's me. I just transferred in from DC." She explained.

"Ok." She gave Henri 5 sheets of paper. "Rules with attire. You look fine today. Timetable. With this sheet, pick sports you do and give it to your Phys. Ed. Teacher ASAP. Bus schedule, if you need it and a map."

Henri looked taken aback. "Locker combination?"

"Number and combo is on you timetable." The woman smiled.

"Thanks."

"Welcome to Academy!" she called.

After getting to her locker without much difficulty, Henri unlocked it and put all her stuff in there. Turning around, there was a gaggle of girls standing there, looking at her.

"Hi." Henri gave an awkward grin.

"Who are you?" One asked.

"Where do you come from?"

"Why are you here?"

Girls threw questions at her, making Henri uncomfortable. "Can you stop?" Henri pleaded.

"We just want to know who you are." One stood out from the rest. "It's pretty normal for us to do that to new kids. I'm Mila."

Henri took a breath, getting cornered. "Ok, hi Mila."

"Hey!" A guy came over, a frown on his face. "Go put make up on or figure out what lipstick you'll be wearing today and give her a break."

The girls looked at him, surprised. "Like you can talk Garrett." Mila replied waspishly, signalling for her clique to go.

Once they left, the guy, Garrett, came over. "You ok?" He asked.

"Uh, ye-yeah I think so." Henri took a breath. "Thanks. I'm Henri Smith." She held her hand out.

"Jameson Garrett. Call me Jamie." He shook it. "Look out for them. Mila Riqueovich has them trained to tag potential followers."

"What's her last name?"

"Riqueovich. Rick-o-vich, is pretty much the way to say it." Jamie sounded it out. "Why?"

"I know another Riqueovich. Monique. She used to go to DC High with me. Not nearly as plastic as Mila."

"What's your first subjects?" Jamie asked, going away from the Riqueovich clan.

"History and Math." She said unenthusiastically.

Jamie smiled in delight. "Cool, I have them too."

After a lengthy day at school, Henri packed her bag tiredly. Jamie had another friend, Aurora, who Henri met in 4th period English. She had black hair, with blue through it, dark brown eyes and a thin looking face.

"Hey, are you taking the bus back to Hart?" Aurora came over, her formally down hair now bouncing around in a ponytail. Aurora too lived at Hart Estate, in Champion Street.

"Uh, does it go to Wolfram? I wanted to see me aunt." Henri asked, trying not to sound like she was pushing Aurora away.

"No." She replied in a downcast way. "You can walk though, it's only like 3 blocks." Three very long blocks.

Swinging her backpack onto her back, Henri walked with Aurora to the gate. "Thanks." She smiled, walking off.

Aurora looked at her. "Bye!"

Walking down a rather downtrodden street, Henri watched on as people leered at her. Walking faster and faster, she realised someone was following her. Going into an alley, to try and get away, she realised the person had walked past just as she hid behind a dumpster. Getting up, there was a noise behind her.

Turning around, a man with the ugliest face looked at her happily. Yellow eyes, and fangs had to mean one thing: vampire.

As he advanced, she kicked him and watched him recoil, before trying to go again. Then, out of nowhere, a person came in and battled furiously with the other vampire. Still in shock, Henri was sitting in a corner, watching as the vampire that attacked her went to dust. The other person turned around. He short brown hair, and blue eyes, which surveyed her as she still sat in the corner. He looked about eighteen, maybe even nineteen.

"Are you ok?" he asked, taking his hand out for her to get up.

Henri got up and dusted herself off. "Uh, yeah, I think so. Thanks for doing that. I thought he was going to get me."

"Don't worry. Are you going to Wolfram?" he asked innocently.

Henri looked at him. "Yes, my aunt works there."

"I have to meet a friend." He picked her bag up for her and started walking beside her.

"What's your name?" Henri asked, wondering something. "I'm Henri."

"Alexandros. Just… call me Alex." He smiled, turning around the corner.

Her mouth dropping, Henri couldn't believe it. She had gotten attacked just around the _corner_ from Wolfram and Hart. Now that was plain bad luck.

Getting into the elevator, Alex made sure she was ok when she left on level ten, before making his way up to the penthouse. Opening the door, he jovially sat at the table as Angel came out.

"Angel how do you do?" Alex looked at him, with a dark smile on his face.

"Alexandros?" Angel said surprised, shutting the bedroom door. "What do you want?"

"You tried killing me about 200 years ago… thought I'd just come and say hi." The story was one which was not known to many. Angelus, one of the most powerful and damaging vampires in the history of darkness, was disrespected by Alexandros, the one that defends man. After a big fight, Angelus pushed Alexandros over the edge of a cliff, into a body of water and sharp rocks.

"I'm different now."

"I know." Alex said delightfully. "The vampire with a _soul_. Must be difficult for you and miss hot-to-trot in your bedroom."

"Keep Cordelia out of this Alex, or you won't have a tongue to talk with." Angel stood menacingly in front of Alex.

"And I just saved your new vampire slayer. She's a chip off the block, sitting scared in a corner, _wanting_ to be finger food for that vampire." Alex looked up, unworried by the threat.

This confused Angel. "What?"

"I was sent by the watcher's council's friend who couldn't make it to say that the new Vampire Slayer was to be Henrietta Violet Smith, who was just attacked around the corner by a vampire."

"The new Vampire Slayer is Henri? You're kidding." Angel sat down.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Think I'd be here if I was? Anyways, I think I'll be staying in LA for a little while longer. I like what you have here Angel, nice and… _orderly_." Alex smiled evilly. "I'd get a training centre together."

Angel got up. "Listen, if you play up, I'll report you."

Alex now frowned and got so close to Angel, their noses almost touched. "You wouldn't."

"What happened to you? It sounds like someone has gotten an attitude adjustment." Angel looked at Alexandros, his brow furrowed.

"Then I'd keep an eye on Henri, if I were you. I'm a bit different than the last time we met." Alex left, slamming the door.

Angel then got on the phone and dialled the last number he really wanted to.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Buffy?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

"I need help… Now."

**Oohh Angel is asking for Buffy's help… guess if some people review, they'll find out if she will or not ;) R&R thanks guys! **


	4. Go Back To High School  Meeting Buffy

**DISCLAIMER IN EARLIER PART OF STORY (This does include Buffy). BTW PAIRINGS GO- Gunn/Kairi, Wes/Fred, Angel/Cordelia atm. I do take credit for Henri, Kairi and Alexandros **

Angel swallowed as he knocked on the door, belonging to Kairi Quinn's rather flash looking house. After a silence, the door opened to a smiling Henri. He tried to catch up with her before she left Wolfram, but Kairi said she had homework and left home around the same time Alexandros left the building.

"Angel! What a surprise." She let him in.

He distractedly replied. "Uh, yeah, surprise, surprise." He chuckled nervously.

"Kai is still at work, if you were looking for her." Henri sat on the lounge chair.

"No, uh, I'm looking for you." Angel sat down opposite her.

"Is everything ok?"

"The guy, who saved you, Alexandros, came to see me with a message." Angel explained.

"Yeah, if he didn't I'd be a chopped up person. Literally." She indicated a beheading with her finger.

"Yeah, well his message was involving you."

Henri now looked confused. "Alex knew who I was?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Angel took a deep breath. "You have been selected by the Watchers Council of England to be the new Vampire Slayer." He watched her reaction.

She looked around and started laughing. "Me! A Vampire Slayer?" Her fit of giggles was cut short at Angel's expression. "You're actually serious?"

"Deadly."

She smiled. "Awesome."

Angel was taken aback. "No crying, no freaking out?"

"What? It's not like I'm sort of soft cheerleader."

A third person snorted from behind the wall. "Cheerleader's are so not soft."

Henri looked at Angel. "Who was that?"

Angel smiled. "Good old Buff." He whispered. "Henri, I would like to me your predecessor, Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer."

A woman came out. She was petite, blonde and had a frown on her face. "_I_ was a cheerleader."

Henri looked at Angel, a smile on her face, before looking at Buffy. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Buffy sat down too. "Angel called me, so you could ask questions. And so we can find a demon."

Henri nodded and sat in her thoughts for a minute. "Alexandros. How did he know you?"

Angel looked at her. "He's a vampire. But, it seems he's been cursed. You and Buffy here need to recapture him, so he can get changed back to the Alexandros that is the defender of man."

"But he saved me. And, don't vamps burn up in the sunlight?" Henri asked confused.

Angel looked up, surprised. "He must think something of you then." Buffy said simply.

"Wait Buffy." Angel looked at her. "He can _walk_ in the _sunlight_." He emphasised the words.

Buffy then mumbled something to herself in shock. "This is going to make it so much harder." She whined.

Henri looked between the pair. "Whoa, hang ten. I have to _recapture_ Alex?"

Buffy got up. "You're a Slayer. That's the job description. If we can't turn him back, we'll have to kill him." Henri's eyes skirted around frantically. "What's wrong?"

"I have never ever been in a fight. I don't even think I'd be able to hit someone." She stated, standing up and pretending to punch something.

Angel stood up. "It's easy. Keep your wrist straight, and just flick your arm really hard." He corrected her when she punched thin air.

Buffy then realised something. "Who's her watcher?"

Angel swivelled around to face her. "I don't know. Bit silly of the Council not to send… one." He was remembering the conversation with Alexandros.

"_I was sent by the watcher's council's friend who couldn't make it…"_

"He's dead." Angel said out of nowhere.

"What?" Henri asked.

"Your watcher is dead." Angel repeated. "Alexandros killed him."

"This isn't making sense." Buffy commented. "Something has happened to Alex. I have read about him and he was a saviour."

"He was. Even tried to take me on, but… I threw him over a cliff." Angel drew out the sentence, a little ashamed by what Angelus had done.

"Nice." Henri commented. "Watcher?" She enquired.

"A watcher is someone who watches over and trains the Slayer to defeat any sort of demonic creature. Especially vampires." Buffy reeled of the description. "I could ask retiree Giles to come in and do the basics with her."

"I wouldn't do that to him." Angel turned her offer down.

"Why not? He'll be willing." Buffy edged closer.

"He's getting a little old Buff! Just let him be a retiree in peace."

"Angel!"

"Buffy!"

"Why don't you both go back to high school?" Henri broke the fight up.

Angel turned around, huffing and puffing. "Sorry. We just need a watcher."

"Wesley?" Buffy replied. "I know he wasn't the best, but he would still be a help until the next one comes."

Angel smiled like their little tantrum didn't happen. "Right! Wesley!"

Henri sighed. "What's the catch?"

Buffy bit her lip. "Tell no-one. Unless someone you know gets caught up in it all, do not tell a soul. You can call me, and you can talk to Angel, and if he agrees to it, Wes, but no telling mum, dad, siblings or relatives."

Henri shifted uneasily. "I wouldn't tell my mother anyway. She's in DC, still fighting with my father. I live with my aunt. I have no siblings, and since I've been at school for a day, no friends."

Angel looked down. She was still adjusting and this came onto her. Sometimes, Angel thought, life wasn't fair.

After going back to Wolfram and Hart, Kairi had let her stay with Angel for 'sport training'. Going into an office full of books, Henri walked between Angel and Buffy.

"Hey there Wes." Angel sat on the desk, taking a peek at a scroll Wes was reading.

"Angel. Where have you been?" He put the scroll down. "Cordelia has been in here a million times asking if you were still in the building."

"Hey there Wesley." Buffy smiled awkwardly.

"Buffy!" He stood up. His English accent was now lively. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm still slaying demons, eating out with Spike once a month and making sure that Angel stays out of trouble." She summarised.

"Good, good." He sat down. "What do I owe the pleasure for you both to be here?"

"Alexandros is in town. We think he's cursed. He isn't his usual saving the planet mood." Angel replied.

"What mood would that be then?"

Buffy looked at Angel. "The I'm walking around in daylight, evil mood." She said, a little smile on the end.

Wes looked up. "And why am I needed?"

"Alexandros had a message. New Vampire Slayer."

Wesley stood up again. "Who is it?"

Henri came from behind Angel. "Me."

**So… will Wesley the ex-watcher come out of his shell and be Henri's watcher? Or will he cast her off into Angel's watchful gaze? Won't be updating for a few days, going on a camp and I'm not bringing my lappy. Sorry! X LMBF**


	5. Goodbye Good Night Go Away, Hello Again!

**THIS IS IT! **** DISCLAIMER EARLIER IN STORY!**

"What?" Wesley came from behind his desk and observed Henri fascinated.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Wes, she's the next slayer."

"And you want me to be her slayer?" He replied. "Why? Where's the readymade one from the Council?"

Buffy sat down. "Alex killed him, so no watcher for a while."

Henri looked at Wesley. "Please, if I am what they're saying I am, I need someone who knows the basics. And I bet even Angel can help."

Wesley slid a hand down his face. "I'm so busy with Wolfram, I don't know." He started pacing.

Angel sighed. "You are the only one who could give her a chance at taking Alex down. Something isn't right with him. If he doesn't get fixed, this will be hell."

Wesley looked up from his thoughts. "What the hell. I'll give it another shot." He smiled, holding his hand out. "Wesley Wyndham-Price, you're new watcher."

Henri smiled happily. "Henrietta Smith. Just call me Henri." She shook his hand. "So, when do we start training?"

Buffy stood up all of a sudden. "I have to go."

Angel stood in front of her. "Why? What happened to recapturing?"

"You'll find that once I recapture him, I won't be of much use. I'll just give you another person who can both capture and turn him back." She gave him a hug. "Be careful big guy." She then went over to Wes. "Sorry for the short lived hellos and goodbyes, but it was nice to see you Wesley."

"Same to you Buffy." He too received a hug from her. Angel backed off into a corner, his mood dampening Henri's spirits a little.

Buffy then went over to Henri. "They might be dodgy, fight a lot and make a mess, but these are the people you really need to trust at the moment." She could feel the stares of the two men on her back. "Henri, don't be blind sighted by the powers, because the only thing that will really get you through is friends. Don't be scared of what people think, because you're so kick butt, you don't need peoples comments to fuel your mission." She gave her a big, constricting hug.

"Hey, um, not much slaying if there is no slayer." She choked out, gasping for air when Buffy let go.

"Bye guys. See you around." And with that she left.

Wes sniffed. "Well. With Buffy gone, I suggest we make a schedule, one that works for me, you and Angel. Then we can get to work. Anyone have any ideas on how you can locate Alex?"

There was silence. "Looks like the crickets might have something, but you might need to brush up on your insect Wes." Angel broke the silence in a sarcastic tone.

"Angel." Wes told him off. "I'll do that tonight. You better get back to your aunt… Kairi Quinn right?"

Angel and Henri smiled awkwardly. "Yeah… Gunn's friend." Henri felt Angel's hand on her shoulder, pushing her towards the door. "See you later!"

"Bye Henri! See you later Angel."

ANGEL AND CORDELIA'S APARTMENT

Nervously, Angel opened the door, wondering what sort of mood Cordelia was in after spending two whole hours combing through the building for him.

"Honey, I'm home!" He used a joke to set a light air.

"Don't you 'honey' me Angel!" Cordelia came from their bathroom, dressed in her nightie, her hair wet. The air went from light, to something like a 500 pound anchor dragging it down.

"Uh oh." Angel sat down at the table.

"Where were you? No answering the mobile, no answering the office phone, but then after _two hours_ I realised too, you weren't in the office! What was so damn important you couldn't even talk to me?" She used her puppy dog eyes on him.

"I'm not looking." Angel said in a sing-song voice.

"Angel!" She whined. "You can go sleep on the couch then." She went into their room and shut the door, locking it behind her.

Angel rolled his eyes, a grin on his face as you knocked on the door. "Cordy! Come on now Cordelia!" He groaned, wanting her to open up. "Alright, will you let me in if I tell you what I did today?"

There was a lengthy pause. "Depends." Came the response.

"Ok, so you know, average morning for me, Wolfram had its clientele waiting, I was in meetings til twelve, and then an old friend visited me. His name is Alexandros, he's a vampire, who is known for being the defender of mankind, yadda, yadda, anyway, we, as in myself and someone else who comes in later on in the story, figured he is cursed as he stalked a girl in mid daylight and helped her escape a vampire attack."

Cordelia knocked. "Whoa up. Vamp walking in mid daylight? That's weird. Continue."

Angel shook his head. "So, Alex had a message. There was a new Slayer. Her name was Henrietta Smith. Henri's aunt happens to be my PA."

"Kairi." Cordelia pointed out.

"Yes. So, Alex said you and her should be careful and that he could come and get you and torture us and whatever-"

"So, the basic evil guy stuff."

Angel frowned. "Are you saying when I'm bad, I do my little ramble or something?"

"No, no." Cordelia lied. "Continue."

Angel heard the doubt in her voice. "Then he left, I called someone who was in LA for the day and we went to Henri's. I told her, and then I was asking why she wasn't shocked. Her answer was 'I'm not a soft cheerleader.'"

"Oh, my, gosh, ok that was offensive." Cordy said to Angel disgustedly.

"And then Buffy came out, yadda, yadda, we figure out Alex killed Henri's watcher, etcetera, etcetera, we go to Wes and he agrees to help out until the council gets a replacement." Angel yawned. "Can I come in now?"

"Wait, Buffy was in LA?" Cordelia was in a mood most definitely. "One of my friends from Sunnydale was in LA, and you didn't tell me? Angel!"

"What, I couldn't do a thing Cordy! I was busy doing save the world stuff ok?" Angel then got an idea. "Next time one of your friends come to LA, I'll call your cell. Deal?"

"Deal." Cordelia opened the door with a smile, before kissing Angel. "I'm ready for bed." She jumped into her side and waited as Angel got changed. Then, they fell asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces.

HENRI'S ROOM

Sleeping uneasily, Henri rolled around, a nightmare riddling her mind. Before she could finish it, she sat up, breathing deeply.

"You are so cute to watch sleep, you know that?" Someone said, coldness vibrating from his voice.

Henri got her water bottle and took a sip, before replying. "You can't come in, you know that right?"

Alex bowed his head and chuckled. "Yes, I do, Henrietta. What a pretty name, by the way."

"It's unusual. Like, say _Alexandros_, for example."

"My name before I was sired was Alexander Erik June. Alexander comes from the name Alexandros, which means 'defender of man'. When I was mortal, I never thought about myself. I always helped others. Guess that rubbed off on me then, aye, Henri. What about your name?" Alex sat in a tree, swinging one leg over the side.

"Henrietta means ruler of the home. My home currently is LA, so ta-da, I'm the ruler of LA!" She looked at her posters. "My middle name means, Modest, Graceful and imaginative. Now leave me alone." Henri rolled over.

"But, we need to talk."

"No, we don't. I'm telling Angel you were here." Henri's muffled voice was heard clearly by Alex.

"Oh no, daddy's going to come and get me!" Alex cackled sarcastically. "I think Angel has lost his touch actually."

"I said go away Alex!" She went to the windowsill, her face just inches from his.

He took a deep breath in. "Good night precious." He murmured, jumping off the tree.

THE NEXT MORNING  
ANGEL AND CORDY'S APARTMENT.

A shrill bell awoke Angel at six am, with him wondering who could be up at this unearthly hour. He got up, in just a pair of flannelette pyjama pants and went to the door.

Opening it, Angel moaned. "Wait one minute." He grabbed his phone of the bench in the kitchen and called a number.

A noise could be heard in another room. "Hello?" Angel enquired. "Good morning to you too. Come to the door." He hung up.

Next thing he knows, Cordelia comes out, her hair messy, mumbling darkly about him being some sort of weirdo. "I hate you. Why this morning?"

Angel pointed at the person still standing in the doorway. Cordelia peered around the corner and smiled.

"Hey Cordelia." The voice vibrated happiness.

Cordy's mouth then dropped. "Willow Rosenberg?"

**There you go! Two old Sunnydale alumni meeting under a rather funny circumstance…. Is there any other way? **** R&R x LMBF**


	6. Hey There Will, Getting Caught

**DISCLAIMER IN EARLIER PAGES! (Including Buffy)**

"Hey Cordelia. How's LA?" Willow smiled her short red hair bouncing as she spoke.

Cordelia gave her a hug. "You look so good! What diet have you been on to keep your figure?" Angel looked at Cordy in a horrified way. "I'm joking!"

Will laughed. "Buffy sent me. I was at San Diego, visiting Xander."

"How is Xander?" Cordelia asked, letting her in.

"He and Buffy are a 'thing' at the moment. He was really excited when Buff came home and said she was hanging her slayer toys up." Willow sat at the table, not noticing the uncomfortable looks on Angel and Cordelia's faces. "So, Alexandros, he's cursed, right?"

Angel looked down to see no shirt on. "Yeah, uh, wait one minute." He rushed back into the other room.

"I don't know why he's like that, considering he has fantastic abs." Cordelia sighed dreamily. "You got a man in your life?" she asked in a dream-like voice.

"No." Willow chuckled. "Considering I'm gay."

Cordelia stopped her eyes wide open. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I can still agree that Angel still has it though, right?"

Cordelia was still recovering from the revelation. "Yeah, yeah he does."

Angel came out and saw Cordelia and Willow's faces. "What?" he asked incredulously.

THE ACADAMY

Sitting at a table in the sunlight, Jamie, Aurora and Henri all ate their lunch, talking about the weekend.

"Well, dad went and broke the car, so I fixed it, and then I did my homework. I was such a boring person this weekend." He laughed. "Oh, and I had football training."

Aurora smiled. "You look so funny with your gear on." She then said what she did this weekend. "Well, as you can see, I got a new colour in my hair," She played with the turquoise that was now in her hair, which looked good contrasting with the black and blue. "I cooked all this food, and then proceeded to eat it all, which made me feel really fat. I did some of my homework, but Mrs Beattie gave me the wrong page numbers for Trig, and _someone_ wasn't answering his phone." She looked over at Jamie, who was smiling guiltily.

"No credit."

"Whatever. What about you Henri?" Aurora looked over at Henri, who was reading an English book.

"Uh, I met some new people, did some of my homework, but I was so busy helping Angel out that I couldn't do it all." Henri then cracked up laughing. "Think the teachers will let me off for helping the founder of the school?"

They all laughed. But what none of them noticed was that there was someone on campus, watching them from another table. His short brown hair and blue eyes watched one person in particular. The one cracking the jokes: Henrietta Smith.

W&H

Willow was saying a little incantation before she stopped in shock. "What school has a sign with the letters AALA on it?"

Angel came from his office. "What?"

"AALA. What school has that acronym on its sign?" Will stood up.

Angel's pale face drained of whatever colour was in it. "Angel Academy of Los Angeles. It's a school I set up for some demonic and human kids who have parents working here or carers who have affiliations to W&H. Why?"

"Alexandros is there."

"And so is Henri." Angel flipped his cell up. "Hello Faith? It's Angel. Please put the school in full lockdown. No one in or out. I'll be there in twenty." He paused. "Don't try." He hung up and looked at Will. "Let's go."

A siren disrupted their lunch activities, making Aurora sigh.

"What is it?" Henri asked, as she got pulled along by Jamie, who jumped up and grabbed them both by the wrists.

"Lockdown. We haven't had one since this Vamp attacked Principal Dowell. The security chick fixed it though."

"Security chick?"

"Yeah, Faith. She is so cool." Aurora too was getting dragged unnecessarily by Jamie. "Where are we going Jamie?"

"We are going to the closest building, which is admin." He grunted, going through the sliding door.

"Come here you three." A tall, slim woman asked. She had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes to match and full lips. "Faith." She held her hand out to Henri.

"Henri."

"Buffy called me last night from San Diego." She grinned. "Jamie, Aurora, go to the principals room, it's the most secure in this building."

Jamie paused. "What about Henri?"

"She'll be fine. Go." Faith shooed him away. "Right, Angel will be here soon, so let's get some weapons."

"What's the danger?" Henri asked jogging to keep up with Faith's brisk pace.

"Angel was all tight lipped about it." Faith rolled her eyes. "He always is." They turned to face a security door.

"Password and voice identification please." A cool female voice came from a key pad and speaker.

She typed in a number and said her name, before pushing the door open. Entering, Henri got a shock from all the weapons lined up on the opposite wall, with a table, whiteboard, TV, fridge, sink, hotplate and freezer all in the room too.

"This is cool." Henri commented, while Faith was looking

Angel then came in with a red headed woman and Gunn. "Right, Henri, Alex is in the school and he cannot leave. You and Faith go through each classroom looking for him on the east side. Gunn and I will be on the west. Will, sit here, locked, and communicate with us in any way possible if he moves."

The red headed woman, Will, nodded. "Me being a witch and all, I can communicate with my mind."

"Really?" Faith asked astounded. "Red got some new moves!"

Will bowed her head. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright, let's go." Angel grabbed a stake and some ropes.

Alexandros had been hustled into Mr Benchley's science lab, on the west side. He knew that it would take ages for them to find him, as the school was quite big. He sat with some guys in blue and black jackets, obviously they were jocks.

"So, you're new?" One asked.

This took Alex by surprise. "Uh, yes. Alex." He held out his hand.

"Rick. Short for Maverick." Rick said, shifting to see Alex. "You play ball?"

"And hockey, and even on occasion I swim." Alex replied, looking out the windows. "Why are we locked down?"

"Must be something loose in the school." Rick looked out the window too. "What do you play?"

"In football? Wide receiver."

"You must be fast. I play cornerback." Rick grinned.

"So you must be looking out for me huh?" Alex stood up, wondering if they were still combing the school.

"I guess so. Maybe you could join the team, see how you go. Rory injured himself a few weeks ago." Rick turned around to get the fright of his life, as Angel and Gunn came in.

"Alex!" Angel yelled, ropes in his hand. "Will, hurry up!" he yelled down the hallway.

Rick noticed Alex was now standing, a dark grin on his face. "Where is Henri? I saw her last night having the worst dream. I wonder if I was in it."

"Shut up man!" Gunn yelled angrily. His best friends' niece was getting stalked by a cursed vampire.

Willow came in with Henri and Faith as her body guards, and as Alex lunged at her, she said, "Resisto!" causing him to stop in mid-air. He looked around angrily, trying to move. "Adveho ut vos erant pro, valde Alexandros reverto ut vestri Northmanni ego, quod permissum orbis terrarum exsisto ut is usquequaque eram vobis, ut is est nobis!" she spoke quickly, throwing some dust onto him.

Next a scream came from Alexandros, who writhed and shook in Willow's binder charm. Then he went limp and unmoving. Gunn and Angel lifted him up and Willow let her charm go. "Faith, initiate after procedures for a lockdown and continue on with whatever was happening. Henri, you're with me."

"Ok." Henri followed Angel out. "Bye." She waved to Faith, who waved back and ushered Rick and the other jocks out.

**Oohhh. What's going to happen? R&R lmbf :)**


End file.
